


All Cats are Fluffy

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat, Fluffy, M/M, Percy Jackson Universe, bff ten tries to cheet him up, taeyong is still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: Out of everything in the world, only two real things made him happy: his boyfriend (who was missing) and cats. Call him a furry, but cats really do bring a light to Taeyong’s world.





	All Cats are Fluffy

“Taeyong, no, you cannot go on the quest.”

 

“But…” Taeyong was on the verge of tears.

 

“You failed once and you are a mess.” Mr. P was not going to let a moping (and probably drunk) Taeyong out of his sight again. The first time, it ended in disaster. There would be no second time.

 

“But he’s out there, waiting for  _ me. _ ”

 

“I would rather have moping Taeyong than a dead Taeyong.” Taeyong pouted at the head counselor's words. “Besides, I sent off Doyoung, Johnny, and Jaehyun yesterday. They’ll be better off without you.”

 

Taeyong frowned, but trusted his older brother’s words. “Fine. Just know I don’t like it.”

 

Mr. P, or rather Jinwoo to Taeyong, smiled. “With that said, Ten asked me to send you to him when we’re done.” Taeyong wasn’t too surprised about this, as his best friend was being extremely lazy because he had no entertainment anymore. “I don’t know what exactly he said, but maybe a cat was mentioned?”

 

Taeyong’s eyes lit up. Out of everything in the world, only two real things made him happy: his boyfriend (who was missing) and cats. Call him a furry, but cats really do bring a light to Taeyong’s world. Especially now. “Say no more.” And off Taeyong went to find the shorter male.

 

“Ten! Ten! Ten!” The shorter male was sitting in the courtyard, holding a tiny-ish package in his hands. “I heard the word  _ cat  _ and now I’m here!”

 

Ten should have known this was coming, he really should have. However, he didn’t entirely think everything through when Johnny wasn’t there. Johnny kinda acted as his guide to what he should and shouldn’t do. And that was how Ten ended up adopting a cat. There was a high possibility that the kitten was a creature of darkness, but hey, it was super cute.

 

Ten smiled up at his best friend and quickly unwrapped the kitten from the blanket. Instantly, Taeyong’s face lit up. Ten found it cute who Taeyong’s mood could improve significantly from a simple, fuzzy black ball.

 

“Oh my gods! He’s so cute! Can I hold him?” Ten didn’t know if the creature of darkness would like to be held by someone that wasn’t him, but Ten intended to cheer up his friend, so passed the bundle over. “What’s his name? You did name him, right?”

 

Just as Ten was going to shake his head no, the cat began to freak out. Apparently, the creature of darkness only liked other creatures of darkness. However, Taeyong seemed to not have noticed and stuffed his face into the black fur of the kitten. The kitten did not like that at all and attempted to jump out of Taeyong’s arms, but the son of Dionysus held tight. Taeyong always wanted a cat and this was the first time since he had arrived at camp 3 years ago that he had held a cat. Taeyong never wanted to let go.

 

In the end, the cat forced himself out. Taeyong was about to chase the cat, but the creature of darkness began to transform. It grew and grew until it was the size of a cabin. “Ten, what sort of cat did you say it was again?”

 

“I didn’t.” The beast turned to look at Taeyong and bared its fangs.

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

“Underworld.”

 

“Ten!”

 

“I know, I know. But Johnny is the sane one and he  _ was  _ really cute.”

 

“We have to kill it.” A voice spoke from behind, startling both of them.

 

“What?! No! Fuji deserves to live!” argued Taeyong back.

 

“Taeyong, he is a monster. Taeil has a point.” Ten knew Taeyong in the short five minutes he had known the cat had grown attached. He even named the kitten, like how did he even come up with a name so fast?

 

In the end, Ten pulled Taeyong away from the growling cat to let Taeil and the rest of the Apollo cabin kill the beast. Taeyong was weeping again, but what’s new?

 

“Poor little Fuji…”

 

“Tae, he was a huge monster. He will respawn eventually.”

 

“He was so cute and fluffy…” Taeyong clearly was ignoring Ten.

 

“And was from the underworld.”

 

“Fuji was so sweet and cuddly…” Ten was once again ignored.

 

“He tried to kill you when you held him!”

 

“I want him back…” Ten was beginning to feel frustrated that his words were not getting to Taeyong.

 

“Taeyong!”

 

Taeyong stopped his rambling and looked over to his best friend. “What?”

 

“He was a monster. And very unsafe, okay?” Taeyong reluctantly nodded his head as he began to cry. “We can get a real cat for you?” Ten said, in the moment to cheer up his best friend.

 

Almost instantaneously does Taeyong stop crying and smiled. “Really?!”

 

Ten nodded his head, unsure if Mr. P and Suho would allow it. “Really. As long as it cheers you up.” Taeyong’s face lit up. “We have to ask Suho for permission.”

 

“I don’t care! Let’s go now!” Taeyong grabbed Ten’s hand and ran out of the camp before anyone could stop them. Of course there was an issue of monsters possibly finding them, so Ten (being slightly more sane than Taeyong) knew it would have to be a fast trip.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

After only two monster attacks and a freaked out call from Jinwoo later (it really was an iris message), did Ten and Taeyong make it back to the camp. With them came a tiny package, who Taeyong already named Dandan. Suho was going to be pissed, but was almost thankful that Taeyong was smiling. It had been months since that sight.

 

“Please Suho? Just look how cute Dandan is.” Taeyong had already gone around to show all the campers the kitten. The said kitten was mostly white, with a black pattern on his back and had the most beautiful blue eyes.

 

Suho looked carefully at Taeyong, then the cat, and then Taeyong again. He knew the cat was making Taeyong feel better, especially after the earlier attack, but he still had to be disciplinary. “Alright fine. The cat can stay.” Taeyong’s face brightened even more, if it was possible. “But you have to take full responsibility of the cat. Okay?”

 

“Okay! Dandan can stay everyone!” In the end, everyone was cheering not because of the cute cat (maybe Jeno and Lucas were), but because of Taeyong being happy. It had been super stressful dealing with a moping and sad-drunk Taeyong. A little light hurts nobody.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

_ Extra: _

 

_ “Tae, why did you name the creature of darkness Fuji?” Ten asked, once the camp had settled in again and Taeyong was playing alone with Dandan. _

 

_ “You should know.” Ten looked knowingly at his best friend. _

 

_ “Is that why you named him Dandan?” _

 

_ “Why are you asking me a question you already know the answer to?” _

 

_ “I’m making sure.” _

 

_ “Yes.” Ten sighed. He felt really bad for him, but knew he did all he could to cheer him up. “Ten, be honest with me.” _

 

_ “Hmmm?” _

 

_ “Will he come back?” _

 

_ “Dandan? I mean, I think he really has taken a liking to you.” _

 

_ “You know who I mean.” _

 

_ “I don’t know, Tae. I don’t know.” _


End file.
